My Life
by Hellgirl77
Summary: Henry Jr. is in love with his cousin Wyatt, but hates that he's evil. Wyatt just wants Henry Jr. period. What will Henry Jr. do?
1. Capturing Henry

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed.

Note- This was my original idea for my next story after the Light series. This is in the original future. Chris is not Piper and Leo's son, but he is in the story, but not for a while. This story kinda centers around Wyatt's cousin Henry Jr. I'll give you guys a list of people, their powers and stuff like that. In the story I'll refer to Henry Jr. as Henry except for when he's with his dad.

**Warning- Mpreg, maybe rape.**

Peoples:D

Henry Paul Matthews Jr.- son of Paige and Henry Matthews- Brown hair and eyes- 16- Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Telekinesis, Tele-orbing.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt- Blonde hair and Blue eyes- 20- Sensing, Healing, Telekinesis, Flaming, Tele-flaming, Force Field, Fire balls, Energy balls, Force Wave.

Melinda Prudence Halliwell- daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt- Brown hair and eyes- 19- Orbing, Sensing, Cronokinesis.

Prudence Patricia Halliwell- daughter of Pheobe Hallwell and Coop- Brown hair and eyes- 18- Premonition, Astral Projection, Levitation.

Christopher Perry Matthews- son Henry Matthews Jr. and Wyatt Halliwell- Brown hair and Blue eyes-varies- Orbing, Flaming, Sensing, Healing, Telekinesis, Tele-orbing, Force Field, Cronokinesis, Empathy.

My Life

Chapter 1 Capturing Henry

Henry groaned as his eyes opened to dim darkness. Where was he? Oh, that's right Prue said it would be an easy demon hunt and decided to take him along. The demon had been an upper level demon and had been far from easy to vanquish. In fact Henry didn't remember vanquishing him at all. All he remembered was Mel orbing in and her eyes getting real wide and then everything went black. It had to be Wyatt. Only he would come up behind someone and knock them out.

Just then two demons came in and pushed Henry out the door. They went through many corridors and he heard tons of shrieks. Finally they came to the throne room. Henry kept his eyes on the ground. Soon he saw black shoes and pants in front of him. A hand reached under his chin and lifted his face up. Now he was looking into ice blue eyes that was searching to make sure it was him. Once they were sure.

"Leave us."

The demons left in a hurry. For a moment Wyatt just stood there gazing into Henry's deep brown eyes.

"You of course know why you are here?" Wyatt inquired stepping back.

Henry stared at was he really going to use him, "I'm not here to do that!"

"Such reazilence," Wyatt started playing with his hair. "I know why you left the first time."

"Oh, maybe it was because you wanted to rape me!"

"The spell calls for a virgin."

"How do you know I'm still a virgin, huh? I could of had sex."

Wyatt chuckled, "But you didn't. You wouldn't give your virginity to some random guy, yes Henry I know you're gay."

"How?"

"Many things tipped me off to the little fact. But the main one was the erection you got when I was touching your every sensitive spot."

"I thought you didn't notice. And that doesn't prove a thing!"

"How about that your favorite movie is Brokeback Mountain?"

Henry was silent.

"Nothing to say to that? Hmm... I had hoped for a reaction. But since your back that means our plans can continue."

"I'm not getting pregnant! You'll have to do it to some other person."

"Now, Henry, you will get pregnant and provide me with an heir. Then we'll do you're corronation."

"I'll never do it!"

"We'll see."

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts?


	2. A Night With Wyatt

Thanks to: blade77706555, just another reviewer, Hallie, DyingInnocence, Sarah, Eloise

A/N: First off I know you all are pissed off that I took down My Consort. But does anyone think that I might rewrite it after this one. I know this site isn't for that, but I bet some people have done it and gone all the way with it. I couldn't without losing my best friend. I wrote that story for her and she was pissed off at me for posting it. So be pissed at me for taking it down but stop mentioning it.

Yes I plan to finish this one, regaurdless of the flames. If you don't like the story don't read the damned thing. And these are characters from Charmed. I've watched Charmed a million times and it's my fav show. Just watch the last episode. I see a lot of fanfics with people who anit in it and mine suddenly has to have the exact charcters in it. I don't think so.

To my reviewers who are being nice, thank you very much.

If you have anything else to say please don't hesitate, cause I do ask for your thoughts. Just not on my previous story.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 A Night With Wyatt

Henry now sat cross-legged on a big comfy bed. The room was painted dark blue and the sheets on the bed were black slik. In a corner was the book of shadows. It had a charm around it so Henry couldn't touch it. He sat there wondering exactly when Wyatt was going to get back. He thought of the past of how Wyatt use to be a romantic guy. The times they use to sneak off just to spend time together.

_Flashback..._

_Wyatt grasped his cousin's hand and pulled him into his room. Mumbling a spell, Wyatt went over to his bed and patted the spot next to him. Henry plopped down and turned to Wyatt who was staring at him._

_"What?"_

_"Your a pretty boy," Wyatt said._

_Henry gasped a little and said, "What do you mean?"_

_"Have you ever kissed another guy?"_

_Henry shifted, "No."_

_"I want to try something, come here."_

_Wyatt grabbed his twelve year cousins head and pulled him closer. He laid a very gentle kiss on Henry's lips. Henry responded a little. Wyatt pulled back to look at the reaction on Henry's face. Henry's eyes were closed and he looked like he throughly enjoyed the experience. When Henry opened his eyes Wyatt grined._

_"How'd you like that?"_

_"Uh... it was okay."_

_Wyatt knew he really liked it but didn't push it._

_End of Flashback..._

Henry licked his lips. That was his first kiss and he enjoyed it. That's when he realized he was in love with Wyatt. But Wyatt was never to know that. He wouldn't let Wyatt know his deepest secret.

"Thinking Hard?"

Henry jumped at the voice. He looked up and saw Wyatt standing in the doorway. When had he gotten there? How long had he been there?

"Just thinking how your a jackass," Henry said.

Wyatt pretended to look hurt, "Now that hurt, Henry it really did."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you might just have to do something to make me feel better," Wyatt said with a smirk.

"What?"

"A Kiss."

"NO!"

"Come now Henry, you can't tell me you hated all those kisses we shared."

Henry was silent.

Wyatt moved up close to Henry and started playing with his hair. Henry swatted at him but Wyatt caught the hand and held it. Henry tried to pull it back but Wyatt had a vice grip. Soon he was pushed back on the bed with Wyatt on top of him. Wyatt's mouth crashed on Henry's. Henry fought hard against his cousin, but was no match. Wyatt was much bigger than him.

When Wyatt pulled away he said, "Don't fight it, I know you want to do this."

* * *

A/N: We all know what happens next. Do you think I should up my rating? Your thoughts?


	3. Positve

Thanks to: blade77706555, DyingInnocence

A/N: I'm not sure that I could do that to Henry. So I'm not going to write the rape scene. You all will just have to imagine it. I'm sorry I exploded, I lost my boyfriend and I was an emotional wreck. But I still stand by what I said, but perhaps I could of put it in a nicer way.Another thing I don't have internet anymore, so I'm writting this on the computer at the library. The reason it's taking so long is people stare at your computer and I don't want them to see.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 Positive

Henry groaned with pain as he woke up. At first he couldn't remember what had happened, but then it came back in a rush. His clothes falling to the floor, kissing and sucking all over, thrusting, pain. He felt something shift at his midsection, the cause of all of his pain. The man who he use to be in love with but now could never look at him in the same way again. He felt kissing at the back of his neck, which alerted him that Wyatt was awake.

"Hello, lover," he purred.

Henry tried to pull away but Wyatt pulled him close to his naked body.

"Let me go Wyatt," Henry demanded.

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"To be a good cousin."

"Where would be the fun in that?"

Henry was silent.

"Later in the week you'll be taking a pregnancy test to see if the spell worked."

"You Bastard! How could you use the spell on me?"

"It was easy, I needed a virgin and I loved one. I just thought I'd finally lay claim on you."

"Lay claim on me?" Henry finally broke free. He stood up and stared at Wyatt with teary eyes. "Since when is having sex laying claim on someone? You don't own me!"

Wyatt sighed and kissed Henry on the lips again. He was a feisty one. But that's what he loved about his little cousin. When they got on better terms he would make sure that their relationship meant something important to his cousin. But for now he would have to settle on it being important to him alone.

"I have a meeting I have to go to, so you stay here and be good."

Wyatt got up and got dressed, blew Henry a kiss and left. Henry couldn't believe what was happening to him. I mean sure he enjoyed the night before a little but he would never admit it. How dare Wyatt say he laid claim on him. No one owns him but himself. That pregnancy test that would be a killer too. What if he was pregnant. Could he really raise a child with his bastard of a cousin. No if he was pregnant then he would have to escape. Damned the consequenes.

**A WEEK LATER...**

"Henry what does the fucking thing say?" Wyatt shouted through the door.

"Shut up Wyatt I haven't taken it yet."

Henry stared at the pregnancy test. He did his business and watched. He screamed at what it read.

"Henry, are you okay?"

Henry just walked out of the bathroom and threw the test at Wyatt. Wyatt smilled as he read it.

_POSITIVE_

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts?


	4. The Birth

Thanks to: jazmingirl

A/N: Sorry it's mondo late, but I haven't had internet for a few monthes. I didn't really want to type it at the library because people keep looking at what your doing and I really hate that. So, if I don't have too much homework I'll try and update more often.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 4 The Birth

Henry looked down at his stomach, he was a month along. How could a little baby be inside of there. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning the hot water on he felt another hand on his. He recognized it as Wyatt's. He looked up into ice blue eyes and wondered what he wanted this time.

"Don't turn the water on too hot, you may burn yourself and hurt the baby," Wyatt said.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Why would I hurt something so innocent, even if it does have your blood running through it's veins."

"Maybe the fact that I caught you with a knife in your hand and you crying. That might make me think that you would hurt or even kill our innocent baby. It's done nothing to you and yet you wanted to kill it!"

"You're lecturing me on doing things to innocent people. Look at what you do! You practically kill people everyday."

Before Wyatt could respond there was a knock at the door. A demon entered and informed Wyatt of something by whispering. Wyatt then turned to Henry and pointed his finger at him.

"If anything happens to this baby, I'll make sure the rest of our family dies."

With that he left. Henry broke down crying. He wanted to keep the baby but he didn't want to raise it with that bastard. Henry suddenly looked up, he would have to escape. Damned the consequces. It was for the well-being of his baby.

* * *

A girl with chesnut brown hair and eyes walked into a room with a boy sleeping. The boy had a slightly bluging stomach and the girl giggled a little looking at it. This woke the boy.

"Bianca! Is he having the rally?"

She nodded, "Come on, you fell asleep while waiting on me, Henry."

Henry tried to get up himself, but found he couldn't. Bianca grabbed his arm and helped him up. Soon they were out the door, and out of the mansion. Bianca looked to Henry to inquire where they were going. Henry on the other hand was looking at the sky and rubbing his stomach.

"One day, you'll be able to look at the sky too."

Bianca cleared her throat and said, "Henry, where exactly are we going?"

"Back to the home I had before Wyatt captured me, that is if Mel and my dad still live there."

Bianca grabbed his arm and shimmered to the location that he gave her. There they saw a beat up old looking house. Henry didn't even bother knocking, he just walked in and looked around. Everything looked the same.

"Uncle Henry, where did you put my tamps?"

"Your what?"

"My tampons!"

"Oh, they're underneath the sink." Henry Sr. said as he walked in the hall and saw Henry. "Hi Henry, did you-." His head shot back to Henry and tears started to blur his vision. He ran to his son and gave him a huge hug.

"DAD! BECAREFUL," Henry shouted. Henry Sr. jumped back and noticed his son's bluging stomach.

"I'm sorry, what happened?"

Before he could say anything they heard a rush of foot step and next thing they knew Mel appeared. She looked a Henry then at his stomach and a look that can only be decribed as horrified.

"What happened?"

"Well, Wyatt raped me and put a spell on me to have a baby. And if you guys are uncomfortable with me having this child then say so now and me and Bianca will find another place to have it and raise it."

Before Mel could say anything Henry Sr. said, "So you have a plan? I want to hear it now."

"Well I'm not going to tell it that it has two fathers until it's ready. Until then Bianca's agreed to help me raise it and pretend to be it's mother."

"Good plan. But your going to need help to stay out of Wyatt's radar. Mel are you willing to help?"

She scrunched up her face a little, "I don't like the idea of you having that bastard's blood/offspring inside you. But I'll do my best to help protect you and who knows maybe it'll grow on me."

* * *

"AHHHHHH! SHIT THIS HURTS," Henry screamed.

"Almost there," Henry Sr. said.

In a couple more minutes Henry was holding his new born baby boy. He smiled at the baby and noticed that it had very pretty blue eyes, not ice blue like Wyatt's. Mel looked at him a sqeeled, she thought he was so cute.

"What are you gonna name him son?"

"Christipher Perry Matthews!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts?


	5. I'll be dead

Thanks to: jazmingirl

A/N: I think I'm starting to experience writters block. Because this is getting a little harder to write. But I will finish this one and hopefully it'll be good.

Disclaimer

Chapter 5 I'll be dead

Henry was practically sleeping in his cereal while his dad was fussing with a very fussy three year old. Mel came down finally and looked at the scene and giggled uncontrolibly. Henry Sr. glared at her, and that only made her laugh harder. Then Bianca came in and took in the scene, she noticed that Chris was being very fussy.

"Chris, honey, what have mommy and daddy told you about being fussy?"

Chris looked at her and said, "But I want daddy to feed me not Papaw."

"I give up!" Henry Sr. said.

Bianca sat in front of Chris and said, "Daddy's sleeping in his cereal right now. How about if mommy feeds you?"

"No!"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! You don't say no to your mother," Bianca said in a very firm voice.

"Let me try," Bianca turned to see Henry getting up from his seat wiping off his face. He sat in front of Chris grabbed the spoon and started to feed his son. Bianca sighed cause Henry really needed the sleep.

"You should be sleeping Henry."

"I have to take care of Chris, he's getting more rebellous and wanting his dad more."

After he was done feeding him his dad took Chris into the other room with Mel so Bianca and Henry could have a long talk. They both sat at the table and Henry sighed.

"When he comes into his powers Wyatt'll be able to sense him. We have to come up with a better protection spell."

"Henry, your running yourself into the ground. You should of taken Mel's offer of moving into the resistance."

Henry shook his head, "What do you think they'll do once they find out that Chris is Wyatt's son? They'll either send him away or use him against him. Either way Wyatt would get his hands on us, and hurt me and do god knows what to my son. That's one thing I won't let happen. I'll be dead and in my grave before Wyatt gets Chris."

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts?


End file.
